The Throne Room
by elohiniar
Summary: (One-shot) Rey is confronts Supreme Leader Snoke. In a moment of pure fury, she finds her place beside Kylo Ren.


**This is a short one-shot of what I wished would have happened in the scene where Rey was confronted by Snoke**

He laughs. His twisted jagged face contorts in amused content. "I did not expect Skywalker to be so wise." His hands wave about his thrown in magnanimous strokes.

Rey grunts from being thrown. Her side aches, but she will force herself off the smooth floor anyway.

"We will give him and the Jedi order the death he desires. After the rebels are gone, we will go to his planet and obliterate the entire island," his tone hardens by the end.

Rey feels the truth of his words. In anger, sweet blessed anger that sends fire through her veins she rises from the floor, holds out her hand to the lightsaber on the dais of the monster in front of her and calls it to her.

Supreme Leader Snoke suffers boredom from her actions. She is pathetic, a nothing, not nearly as skilled as he. The saber zips around the room, behind a silver power conduit then back to his hand smacking the back of her head causing a short yip to leave her lips before he snatches it from the air.

"Such spunk," the Leader praises placidly. "Look here now," he forces her to a computer. Her body flies out of her control. She is no match for him and he knows it. She tries to get her baring straight as he forces her to look at a circular screen. "The entire resistance, all those transports. Soon they will be gone," he gloats in glee. "For you, all is lost."

Anger, rage, it courses through her veins, sweet and healing. She pivots in the air, calling forth Kylo's weapon, catching it in triumph. The Red Guards, dressed in red robes, ready their attack. They will not allow such impudence in the face of the Leader. "Oh? Still that fiery spirit of hope?" Sinuous fingers stop the advancing knights.

She breathes heavily. Fury, it's the most intoxicating emotion she has felt yet. The force flows through her, she opens for it, laying herself waste to its power. It electrifies her body, gives her life.

"You have the spirit of a true Jedi!" Snoke encourages her. He can feel her fury, the way it clouds her mind, makes her his.

A battle cry of pleasure at holding so much power flees her lips. She storms at Snoke, sabre at the ready. It only takes a flick of his finger to send her flying. Still so helpless against his power. The red saber lands in front of Kylo. He has remained quiet. There is something about Rey he appreciates…no that is not the right term. She is powerful, she is passionate. They share so much and after sharing their minds he is desperate to know more.

"And for that you must die," Snoke raises her with the Force testing her. Waiting. He turns her on her knees, forcing her to bow in obeisance. "My worthy apprentice, son of darkness. Heir Apparent to Lord Vader; where there was conflict I sense resolve, where there was weakness, strength, complete your training and fulfill your destiny."

She still holds it, the burning fire of the Force. It makes her belly warm, her back light on fire. She wonders if Kylo can feel it too? The way it gives life to darkness, or rather makes darkness that much more compelling. It's so sweet, she wants more. "I know what I have to do," his voice is deep and enthralling.

"Ben," an utterance of his name, her plea for help.

"You think you can turn him," Snoke mocks. "Pathetic child. I cannot be betrayed. I cannot be beaten. I see his mind. I see his every intention," he closes his eyes in pleasure as Kylo raises his weapon. "I see him turning the light saber to strike true. And now foolish child! He ignites it! And kills his true enemy!"

Rey's saber stabs through Snoke's side, slicing the Supreme Leader in two.

Rey falls to the ground happily. She calls her light saber to her, blue hue flashing into her hand. She turns to Kylo, their eyes meet seconds before their lips, a silent pact. They turn on the Red Guard, back to back, thought to thought. Together they dodge, cast blows, seek revenge against the ones who had controlled them for so long.

Fury, anger, rage and strangely love courses through her veins as she blocks attacks and divvies out her own. In moments, sweet moments the room is painted in the blood of the guard. Kylo holds his hand out to her. She grasps the tips of his fingers with a smirk spreading across her childlike-face. "Now for the rebels," she speaks clearly and joyously the climax of her power coming to a close, leaving her shaking.

"Rule by my side," Kylo pulls her to him.

"For eternity," she presses her lips against his.

**Please Review**


End file.
